


complimentary colors

by kunnskat



Series: Colors of the Kings [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Saving One King At A Time, Spite is basically what motivated this entire series, YOU CAN KILL THEM OVER MY DEAD BODY, because spite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: A collection of omakes for 'color exchange'.





	1. the one in control right now is me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if things went mainly the same but instead of Kukuri, Midori was the one the Colorless King possessed? 
> 
> OR 
> 
> How Midori saved a bunch of asses by being a nag of a protagonist (read: self-sacrificial idiot) as per usual.

 

She keeps a close eye on all the students, mindful of the way her being here could change anything. When Shiro disappears to get fireworks, she hesitates. There's so much that could've been worse but she thinks she can still rely on HOMRA's temper. They'll hunt Shiro and that other boy will come to save him. They'll meet Neko and then, she thinks, it might be safe to interfere. 

They still need to get the Colorless King out of the sky, so maybe not. 

Maybe she won't need to. Yukizome Kukuri would've been chosen for her closeness to Shiro, right? Maybe the King'll pick her instead. They may even recognize her and choose her based on that. Though what had been planned for their survival, she doesn't know. The Green King would've planned for the death but somehow she can't imagine the Colorless King giving up that easily. Not even just to make sure there's a bigger disaster. 

No, the Colorless King isn't that dumb. 

There had been something about absorbing the power of the other Kings but that's practically impossible, right? 

She's not about to let it go that far. Hell, she's not about to let Anna be almost assassinated either. There's only so much she can do even with foreknowledge, but she's sure that there's still something. 

Maybe that day will be the day she does die, but that's fine. She can manage that.

Or not, she mumbles to herself when HOMRA appears and her students tell her they're asking for Shiro. It's a problem because the students don't really remember him despite her knowing they'd met him. That they'd had classes with him. 

She passes Kukuri on her way out, the worry clear on the girl's face even as she's escorted out with other students. 

Midori waves the member of Scepter 4 off, pretending she's evacuating too but that she just needs to grab a few more students not knowing what's going on first. 

Which is technically true. Shiro is her student, too, despite the lack of enrolling. He's sat in her classes, he's been to her tutoring sessions and he's teasingly called her sensei plenty of times. He's her student and she's not about to let him die even if it's just temporarily. 

Life doesn't work like that, he doesn't get to disappear for an entire year because he'd thought he needed to die to protect everyone. 

A familiar head of blond hair reveals itself and Midori blinks at Eric Sōlt. 

When she opens her eyes again, she's in the forest and the only reason she recognizes it is the tall building she can still see not too far away. There is also a voice in her head hissing and threatening her but she does her best not to listen to it. 

At least it quiets down when she wanders closer to the swords in the sky, following them as if they're the modern North Star. 

Shiro is the first she sees and part of her is tempted to call out to him, but the King in her head rebels angrily and she feels their power swell up inside her. She thinks she might be about to lose control and she's just not about that life. 

Shiro turns, hearing footsteps and she can't decipher the expression on his face as easily as she used to. He knows now, then. He remembers who he is.

Good.

"Midori," he greets her, tone implying more than it must be meant to. He frowns for a second, then amends himself, "Colorless King."

"It's alright, Shiro. The only one in control right now is me," to be fair, she's trying to tell this to more than herself because Suoh-san and the Blue King are approaching and Suoh-san looks, well, upset is too light of a word for the expression on his face. 

"When you say in control..." the Blue King words himself as if asking, but the tone tells her it is a demand for answers. 

That's fine, she'd always meant to offer them.

"Sōlt-san was being possessed when I met him on my way out of the school. The possessor recognized me from the night I saved Totsuka-san and told me that if I intended to keep foiling plans left and right then it'd only be fair for me to aid in some as well. After that I only remember waking up in the forest and a voice screaming in my head, I'm afraid - well, no I'm not - I'm glad to report that the Colorless King ran afoul of my memories and can't seem to find a way out," it's a shorter explanation than they'd prefer, she's sure, but it's the essence of it and doesn't really reveal anything. 

She'd prefer they don't learn her deep, dark secrets thank you very much.

"It's too bad. I really would have liked to have a color," she tells them, wistful at the loss of that possibility. She might not have been able to truly choose, to say that yes, I want to be your clansman - or woman, as it would be - but she knows that she would never have chosen this if she didn't think it for the better.

Shiro would have survived, she knows that. He would have been fine. He would have eventually found his way back to a life worth living. But... Suoh-san wouldn't have been. Anna would have been a wonderful King, but she might still get to now. Just later, when she's not so little. Because Suoh-san won't kill her.

He can't.

She's the one that the Colorless King hurt. Even if he'd tried hard for Totsuka-san, it still means more that she's the one who bled for this. He can't kill her to get to the King if she's part of the reason he wants to.

And if he can't kill her, the Sword won't fall so soon. Maybe not even at all, since Totsuka-san is still alive.

"Sorry," she tells them next, smiling now even as the Sword fades. She can't really control it. "I've made such a mess of things, haven't I? I'll make it up to you all, he'll stay with me."

"Midori," the warning tone of Suoh-san has her turning his way before she can even realize it, a part of her still reaching for that warm red.

"It's fine, really. He can't get through the monsters in my head, it won't be an issue again 'til I'm long dead," though she's been preparing for that for a long time now. Since before she stepped in front of Totsuka-san. Since before she'd realized what she had to do, she'd been ready to die.

"Midori, let me-" Shiro starts, but falters when she reaches for him for the first time today and tugs him into her arms.

"Don't be sad, Shiro. Everything'll be alright now."

"Midori," he sounds firmer now but it won't change her mind so she gives him another squeeze and lets him go.

"Don't even try whatever it is you're planning, I'm not letting you go and do something stupidly sacrificial when there's no need to. None of you are dying today, don't think I haven't seen through you dumb Kings," she's specifically eyeing two of them but honestly, a narrowed and suspicious glare is thrown at the Blue King too. Killing another King would've broken him, she's not letting him do that.

"Oi, you're one of us now," Suoh-san points out, but there's less of a burning desire for revenge in his tone and stance than there was before, so that's fine.

"Yes, and I, unfortunately, suspect I, too, will soon be losing brain cells every day."

"You've only met four of us and know only half well, it seems," the Blue King seems insistent on defending his choices which, fair, but nah. Just nah. "The Gold King, if no other, is proof that it is not a King issue."

"See, you say that but let's be honest here. Let's be fair. The Gold King would sacrifice himself in an instant for people he loves, just like the rest of you. But guess what, here's a solution none of you thought of - how about you don't do the sacrifice thing and just live leading your clans like you're supposed to," it's an important topic and if she's got to survive a few decades and somehow build some stupid clan to prove it, well.

Spite is an excellent motivator.

"She's not wrong," Shiro's wry words tells her that though he doesn't want to, he has to agree.

"There's a good King. See, Aka? Follow our good examples, please. And don't think you're excused, Ao."

"...Ao?"

"Ao. 'Cause that's your color and I've apparently already nicknamed two other Kings so might as well make it a set. Though, don't think I can keep Midori anymore, given that's not my color. Too bad, I like that name," though, what's good enough for colorless?

"Midori is Midori, your color doesn't matter," oh, good. Her little existential crisis activated dad!mode in Shiro. Perfect, now he's unknowingly thinking of a future with all of them.

"You're such a sweetheart, Shiro, you know that? I'd marry you in a heartbeat if I wasn't worried Kuro would end me first," and Shiro laughs with her, teasing Kuro even he's not there too much of a habit to deny by now.

"Tch, I'm not learning a new name," Suoh-san informs her and she knows it's a kindness. Gratitude possibly, for what she's kept safe for him.

"Guess I'll keep Midori then since the two of you insist. Anything new would confuse me, too."

"Then, Midori-san, would you mind sitting down with me and explaining things as you know them? We appear to be lacking some details in this case and you're one of the things that link everything together," Munakata-san sheaths his sword, finally, and she thinks she sees a hint of a smile before it disappears.

"Mm, can do. We should all sit down together, it'll be better if everyone's on the same page, you know?"

"We'll be the Coffee Table Alliance," Shiro declares with mirth.

Munakata-san looks like he'd make a face at that if he wasn't so professional, but they'll get to him eventually. Suoh-san too. She'll make them all smile somehow, just give her a little time.

"Come on, I bet everyone's worried," being tugged along by Shiro makes it impossible to reach out and drag Suoh-san after them, but it looks like she doesn't need to, because there he comes right after them, Munakata-san half a step behind him. "Neko is going to be so mad at me, I knocked her out so she wouldn't follow."

"You deserve whatever she does to you," she's quick to point out and makes a note to herself to tell Kuro exactly what Shiro had been planning. "Hey, Aka. Don't forget to tell them what would've happened to you here today alright? If you don't, I will."

"Oi, that's unnecessary," he protests, strides growing longer 'til he's keeping pace with them. "They don't need to worry."

"It's just so you will know to never even consider something like that in the future. So tell," she points a stern finger at him, then thinks twice of it and points it at Munakata-san. "And you had better watch out. If you start following the path of these two suicidal fools then I'll politically and socially end you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously self-indulgent, not even I know how she keeps control. Maybe she doesn't, but I have no plans of writing that up as a possibility. Seriously, all these characters are going to live, damn it.


	2. there's no stopping me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Midori ensnared Nagare Hisui, joins the Clan with her name and when the moment comes where he intends to free the Slates, uses them against him?
> 
> OR 
> 
> How Midori saved all their asses by pretending to be an antagonist.

 

"Nagare Hisui," tilting her head in greeting, she keeps idly swinging her legs and watching the people passing by, not giving her nor the bird nor the man carrying it a single look.

"They call you Midori, but that's not your real name, is it?"

"Nah, but it's as real as any. It's the name I go by and respond to. Anything else just doesn't work for me."

"What would you work for then?" the bird questions with a tilt of his head and Midori laughs. 

That's easy, there's one answer she wants to give and if she words it in one word, he'll swallow it whole. 

"Freedom," she says with a mischievous little twist of her lips. 

"I can help you," he tells her, the pretty man holding her reaching out a hand.

Midori takes it.

She knows what she is getting into when she does. She knows her friends will feel betrayed and scared and worried and upset. She knows they'll be angry with her, will shout at her and call her a betrayer. 

She knows all of this and she still accepts the offer given to her.

That doesn't mean she won't pretend to be good old Midori up until she's given no choice but to reveal herself, Nagare can't force her and it's to his own advantage if she keeps her supposed change of heart to herself for a while longer.

Up until he goes for the Slates and she's right behind him, glowing the color of her name.

 

* * *

 

"Have you ever thought about it? What your life would be like if you weren't dependent on the Slates and your Kingship to live? Or move? If you were just an ordinary guy in an ordinary world?" Midori had asked once, sitting in the apartment and chatting. Getting to know each other, letting her get to know what it feels like to have this power of his.

"No. There's no need, I am what I am and the only alternative is death," Nagare told her with that little quirk of his lips that constantly betrays his curiosity. It'd be the end of him if she lets it.

"Aah, thinking about it I just can't see him going to school. He'd piss his teachers off every day with his bluntness," Iwa-san laughed a little, he probably didn't mean to sound so wistful.

"I guess. I think you'd do just fine, though. You're incredible as a King, but if I imagine it, your friends would still be there, King of mine. You'd still have Iwa-san because I can't imagine him without you, either. And you'd be happy. That's the most important part," she absolutely meant to sound wistful. She doubts they'll ever imagine her doing what she's planning so it's fine to prepare them for the future.

"Friends?"

"Mm, all your J-ranks," Midori winked, filled with mischief. "You're happy like that, right?"

The Green King hummed, watching her quietly. Probably trying to solve the puzzle her words form. That's the reason he let her in, she's sure. Because she didn't fit, even standing by Shiro's side.

"Please go deliver a message to the Silver King for me," he eventually settled on.

It was tempting to frown but she knew better than to show it like that. Instead, she smiled and got up and picked up her PDA while she's at it, "-sure. Anything specific or is it just me you're handing off?"

"Don't worry, I've not solved you yet."

 

* * *

 

She laughs softly when she thinks about those words.

He hadn't solved her in time to stop this, to realize this is how she'd been planning on betraying him from the very beginning. It had been hard to remember his plans properly, she'll admit it if she ever gets the chance to. Joining him to be there had been terrifying but necessary.

Even if her former clansmen are looking so angry. Even knowing that anger is a secondary emotion. Even knowing that Shiro is hurting.

She smiles at every single one of them, her shadow growing with power.

"Sorry, this was actually always the plan. Hey, Green King. Still alive?" she hopes so, that's part of the reason she's doing it this way. She wants him here for this more than she needs Shiro to smile at her.

Shiro won't smile at her ever again, she knows. It hurts.

"Good," she tells him, Iwa-san's fog hindering her aura from spreading close to the Green clan. "Sorry about the trickery, I knew you wouldn't let me close if I offered honesty about my goal. I had fun, though. I've made a lot of good friends these last few years."

"Midori!" Yata sounds pissed off and he's not the only one. It's... Unfortunate. But necessary.

"Calm down, kid. You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep that scowl. You're so much cuter when you smile, ya know?"

"Shut up! Traitor!"

Midori laughs and laughs and laughs and as people throw attacks at her, there's a sharp cracking sound.

"You all better evacuate now," she calls out above it all, lifting her chin to look up. "Or you might actually die."

Heads turn and she knows they've seen what she's seeing by the sound of them.

"I'd really rather none of you died, please."

"Midori what-"

"Don't sound so scared, Shiro. Just start running."

"What did you do!?" the Gold King shouts, his tone just shy of terror.

"Mm, well. I broke my own Sword. It'll fall in a minute and then it'll destroy these Slates I'm standing on. It's fine though, all of you will be fine."

"Oi!" Iwa-san shouts, realization clear on his face.

"Relax. I fixed it, he didn't die so he won't now. I said not to worry, didn't I? Just. Good luck with all those teachers, he's going to need that education we imagined him taking."

"What do you mean you fixed it?" Shiro's talking again and she looks at him because she's still Midori deep inside even if it's never truly been her name. She owes him everything.

"That's how I broke me. Shadows are always, Shiro. I can move through all of them whenever and however I want. It's not that hard to go back to a moment in time and move stone so it won't kill a little boy. It's not that hard to go back and save a woman who kept you together. The world has changed, it's just that none of you know it yet. When my Sword falls, time will right itself up and none of you will ever remember this."

"That's why you're telling us everything," Munakata-san watches her like there's something just about to happen like he can catch it and stop it and fix it just like that.

"Don't bother. I've already done it all."

There's a final crack and when she looks up again, it's to see her black sword coming to meet her.

"Thank you for this life. I think I lived it well enough."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, y'all! I've got a discord server for everything I post on AO3 now!
> 
> What that means is that anyone on there will get to know how far along I am on chapters, what new stuff I'm preparing to post, maybe get to see tidbits of what I'm planning and so on. There are also some misc channels and I'll probably add more as people join in.
> 
> Here's the invite: https://discord.gg/VJseRGK


End file.
